


You've Got Mail

by carwood



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carwood/pseuds/carwood
Summary: George is a mailman, Joe has just moved in.





	You've Got Mail

George Luz is doing his daily rounds delivering mail. If someone had told Luz ten years ago that when he turned 25 he would still be delivering mail, he would have laughed right in your face. Yet there he was, with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and and a bag full of mail around his shoulders.

He delivered mail for his whole town of around 1,500 people. It was a small and tight-nit community, and George knew every person there. That's why he was so curious to check out the person who just moved in. There was rarely a house being sold, and when there was an empty house it always got sold quickly because of their towns proximity to the nearest big city. It was a superb with a small town feel and community.

George lived on the outskirts of town, but still close enough to the business area that he could ride his bike to get groceries. George preferred to walk, though, which is why he doesn't really mind that he still delivers mall for a living. There were relatively short hours, and the pay was decent enough.

George gets up to the house where the new person lived. George had asked last night at the bar if anyone knew who moved in. The bartender told him that he was a single guy in his mid-twenties, which wasn't very common because most people living in town were families, but George wasn't one to talk.

A moving truck was parked in the driveway. The house used to being to the Leidermans, who moved down to Florida since they were both retired and it got to cold for them in New England. The back of the truck was opened, revealing boxes haphazardly stalked to the top. 

George had a lot of mail for the new guy, and just as he was putting about six letters into his mailbox, he hears a loud scream come from inside the house. George watches as a man in jeans and a faded white t-shirt runs out of the front door of the house.

“You okay?” Luz asks, dropping his cigarette to the ground and stamping it out.

The man bends down, breathing heavily, hands on his knees. As he catches his breath, George admires his new neighbor. He has slicked back hair, jet black and a strong jawline that makes George’s heart flutter a little.

“Spider.” The man says, pointing back at the house. 

“Excuse me?” George asks, raising his eyebrows.

“There was a spider.” He explains. 

George lets out a quick laugh, “You’re joking, right?” George never would have guessed that this man would scream and run out of a house because of a spider. He looked tough as all hell, muscles showing from underneath the t-shirt.

“You ran out screaming because of a spider?” George asks.

“I just moved in here, who knows how long it's been in there? Who knows how many more there are?” He says, biting his lip.

“Want me to kill it?” George asks.

“You would do that?” Joe says, putting a hand over his chest.

“Yeah.” George shrugs. “Name is George Luz, I live over on Horton street.”

 

“I’m Joe Toye, just moved in, from Pennsylvania.”

“Joe.” George nods, looking him up and down.

Joe leads him inside the house. There are boxes stacked everywhere, some open, some closed, and some knocked over with their contents spilling out onto the floor.

“You moved in here alone?” George asks, looking around the house. It wasn’t too big for only one guy, and it was in decent condition, maybe a little old fashioned.

“Just me.” Joe nods, and George wants to crumble to his knees right there because of Joe’s raspy voice and how he smiles over his shoulder at him.

“Where’s the spider at?” George asks. 

Joe peaks over the corner into the next room. “It’s in there, next to the window.” Joe won’t even step fully into the room.

“Okay, got anything I can kill it with?” George asks, looking around the room. George picks up a sandal from one of the open boxes. “Can I use this?” 

“Use whatever you want.” Joe shrugs, shrinking back behind the wall.

George shrugs, and walks over to the spider. It’s not even big, not even moving, and it still caused a full grown man to scream his head off and run out of the whole house.

With a swift whack, George slaps the sandal against the wall and smashes the spider. As soon as the sandal makes contact with the wall, Joe, still hiding behind the wall, lets out a sharp yell.

“There ya go.” George says with a sly smile.

Joe shakily hands him a napkin to clean up the spider. George cleans the wall and the sandal and then shoves the napkin into his pocket, figuring that since he just moved in Joe wouldn’t have a trash can set up yet.

“Thank you so much.” Joe says, wiping a bit of sweat off his brow. 

“Aye, what else are mailmen for?”

\--

It's been almost a week since George has killed the spider for Joe, and he hasn’t seen him since. George figured that he was busy moving in.

George is going to drop off a letter to Joe’s house but when he opens the mailbox, and there's a brown paper bag inside it. George wasn’t supposed to take things that were offered to him when on his mail route, but considering he knew everyone, he felt pretty secure about drinking the hot chocolate left for him during the holidays.

George looks inside of the bag and sees that it’s filled with sugar cookies in the shapes of spiders. They weren’t frosted the best, actually they were horribly decorated, but George couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face.

George eats them later while watching television on his couch. They’re a little dry, and a little overcooked, but good enough for George.

\--

George stands next to the mailbox, watching through Joe’s with an astonished look on his face.

Joe had set up a punching bag in his foyer, right in front of the large window that faces the street. George’s mouth was dropped open, completely forgoing his schedule.

Joe is connecting swing after swing to the punching bag, muscles rippling. He curls his lip as sweat drips down his forehead. 

“I love my job.” George whispers to himself, watching as Joe pulls his white tank top off. 

Joe glances out the window, and makes eye contact with George. His face lights up into a smirk, knowing exactly what George was doing.

“Oh, fuck, oh shit.” George says, turning and starting to walk down the block, trying to act like he wasn’t watching Joe through the window.

“Hey!” Joe yells, running out of the house, still shirtless. “Hey, George!”

George speeds up, but Joe yells again. George stops, but doesn’t turn around the face him. He knows that the blush over his face is too obvious. 

“George, did you like cookies I made?” Joe asks.

George sighs and turns around to face him. “Yeah, Joe, they were real good thanks.” George attempts his best to keep his eyes on Joe’s face, instead of looking down at his still shirtless body. He was gleaming from the sweat and George felt himself get a little lightheaded looking at him.

“Wanna go get a drink later tonight?” Joe asks. “I’m new here, and you’re really the only person I know.”

George ignores the fact that they’ve only talked once. He nods “Sure, I’ll swing by around 8, you good walking?

\--

“Fuck.” Joe says, answering the door “I’m overdressed, aren’t I?”

George glances him up and down. “A bit.” He chuckles. George was wearing jeans with a rip in them and a tshirt while Joe had on jeans and a tight fitting dress shirt. 

“Should I change?” Joe asks.

“No, you look good.” George shrugs, admiring his outfit.

The walk there is only about five minutes, considering how small the town was. They talked about Joe’s life before he moved here and what he did for a living. George genuinely liked Joe, but what he liked best was Joe’s laugh. He loved the sound of it, a hearty, belly laugh that made George want to kiss Joe and feel his smile against his mouth.

The bar was pretty quiet, considering it was a Thursday night, so George got them a little booth in the corner. George ordered drinks and an appetizer, which they quickly devoured. George realized he was officially falling for Joe. 

As if seeing him shirtless wasn’t enough, George loved Joe’s personality. He was funny, sarcastic, and tough but not in an overly masculine way that George hated.

George was daydreaming, lost in Joe’s eyes, when Joe starts to tell him a story about his ex boyfriend.

“Boyfriend?” George squeaks.

“Is… is that okay?” Joe asks.

George nods “Yeah, just, unexpected.” George wants to slap himself, he can’t believe what he just said.

It’s way after dark by the time they leave, and they’re a little tipsy, but not too drunk. George just felt fuzzy inside. He dreaded having to walk all the way back home and then wake up early to work.

“George, um, do you wanna spend the night?” Joe asks “I just think that neither of us are in the condition to drive, and you have quite the ride home and it will take an hour to get a taxi out here from the city.”

“Yeah, I would appreciate that. I’ll take the couch.” George says, as Joe lets him into the couch.

“Hell no.” Joe shakes his head. “I’m not having a friend spend the night on my couch. You can take the bed.” George smiles at the word friend and nods his head, knowing that Joe won’t back down.

George felt strange being in Joe’s house with just them late at night. He was laying in Joe’s bed. The bedroom was pretty empty besides a couple boxes in the corner. George is usually a tired drunk, but being in Joe’s room, where Joe usually sleeps, under Joe’s blanket, he could not relax.

George almost jumps out of his skin as the doorknob turns and Joe steps into the room. George goes to sit up but Joe puts a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down. George goes to speak but Joe shakes his head. He pulls up the blanket and slides into bed next to George.

George moves over to make room for Joe. Joe puts a hand on George’s waist and pulls him close. George stares at Joe, his eyes glowing in the moonlight from the window.

“Can I kiss you?” Joe asks.

George nods. Joe leans in and lightly ghosts his lips over George’s lips before backing away. 

“That’s it?” George laughs, putting a hand on Joe’s neck and pressing their lips together into a tight kiss. Joe’s grip tightened on George’s waist, biting George’s bottom lip. George grabbed Joe’s shirt and fisted it in his hands. 

Joe breaks away and takes a deep breath. “Wow.”

“Wow.” George nods.


End file.
